


Mistletoe

by Izuniias



Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, more like cute gays being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuniias/pseuds/Izuniias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was always the rare occassion when Noctis got the drop on him and he wasn’t one to complain when it happened but there were times when he wished he had known beforehand, just so he could react a lot faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

"Prom, what are you doing..?" Noctis had looked up from the book in his lap, finding what the other was doing far more interesting than the words on the pages.

Prompto had muttered something though it was far too quickly and far too soft for him to catch what he said. It was clear that he was focused on something involving the door frame and.. Was that a plant?

"You know I can’t read minds, right?" He teased, his lips curved into a half smirk.

"Mistletoe." The gunner had sighed and he could tell that Gladiolus was laughing from down the hall. Not that it mattered now, no, all that mattered was making the Lucis household look at least a little festive. He stared at the decoration that now hung over the doorway, grinning far too much at his work.

"Alright, but why my room?" The chances of anyone stopping by his room were slim, if any guest wound up there it was usually because they had gotten lost trying to head to another room or they were just curious.

"Why not?" The blond shrugged, beckoning the other over to admire his handiwork before meeting him halfway, nearly dragging him out. "So, think your old man will hire me as the official decorator?" He joked, draping his arm around the Prince’s shoulder.

"Not if I tell him you put up Holly instead." Noctis had smirked, paying no mind to the arm around his shoulder and leaned against him. He nodded his head, gesturing to the red berries that rested in front of the leaves. "Mistletoe is white, Prom."

"You’re kidding, right? I already set up twenty of these bad boys! I don’t think the cook’s gonna let me anywhere near the —" He was cut off, by none other than the Prince, who had managed to turn his head to look his way before he crushed his lips against his. There was always the rare occasion when Noctis got the drop on him and he wasn’t one to complain when it happened but there were times when he wished he had known beforehand, just so he could react a lot faster.

Noctis could feel the other grinning against his lips, his cheeks tinted a light a pink. He tasted like cinnamon, sugar, and even a slight hint of cherry seemed to linger, and Gods was it perfect. He smiles as Prompto groans happily against his lips, eagerly returning his affections. He repositioned himself against him so Prompto’s back had been facing the doorway. Slim digits gently tugging at the opening of his vest, pulling him into the room. Prompto could only chuckle, resting his hands on the other’s waist, his finger tips trailing up under his shirt and—

They’re interrupted, no less by Ignis who makes himself known with a soft cough. Noctis is the first to pull away, wiggling out of the gunner’s hold, and quickly shoving his hands in his pockets as if nothing had happened. He had peeked over Prompto’s right shoulder, raising a brow at the man that Prompto had jokingly referred to as the Smarty Pants, The Cooking Wiz, and of course, the Chauffeur.

"I’d hate to interrupt you young lovers but apparently there’s been a theft, nothing too serious, just some pastries from the kitchen." Ignis chuckled, watching as Noctis had nodded before staring down the blond. "If either of you know anything, I’ll be helping the cook." He had waved, knowing very well that neither of them had paid any attention now.

"Prom, is there a reason why the cook won’t let you near the kitchen?"

"Oh, huh? Aw man, such a shame about those missing cakes, right? I was really looking forward to those!" The gunner had grinned, scratching at the back of his head. He had already begun to distance himself from a now, scowling prince, and ever so slowly stepping back towards the doorway. "Well, ya see.." He looked over his shoulder, quickly turning on his heels and booking it down the hall. Noctis sighed softly and shook his head, smiling before he had followed after him and for the first time in a long time, his laughter could be heard throughout the manor.

Christmas wasn’t so bad, it was always nice to see someone going out of their way to bring just a bit more cheer into his life, even at the cost of a few cakes and some minor slip ups.

**Author's Note:**

> Early Christmas gift for my best spud, Darius, who is Promptis loving baby like me! Merr’ Christmas! For a 500 word prompt except I went over by like 200 and I don’t wanna shorten it, critiques appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [I set up a ko-fi if anyone is interested in supporting me and my works! Hopefully if all goes well I can make an attempt to publish more. \o/](http://ko-fi.com/izunia)


End file.
